Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are fun extras hidden in games, and the Nancy Drew games take the term quite literally. Sometimes these eggs will be accompanied by a cluck (because they are being laid). They usually require multiple random steps to view/obtain, as opposed to cookies, which are simply immediately visible, usually unclickable goodies. Message in a Haunted Mansion After you have put the phoenix's eye back in place, head to the attic and open the chest where you found the iron. You'll see a face a lot like Abby's! After you have put the phoenix's eye back in place, go to the parlor and answer the phone if it is ringing. (Some people have had trouble getting this to work originally.) There is a voice that says "I've fallen and I can't get up!". Treasure in the Royal Tower Call GOCATS, MCQUACK, or ARACARI for special surprises! These names are Her Interactive employee's usernames on the Her Interactive board. Aracari gives clues to easter eggs later and has easter egg awards named after him at the end of some games. The Final Scene Call The Library of Congress (1-202-555-5000) before you get the number from Eustacia. The phone will become a jukebox allowing you to play songs from the game. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake This is where it gets interesting. Call 555-6266 (Manon) or 555-7658 (Solver) and hear Nancy congratulate them on being the first to figure out that Secret of the Scarlet Hand was her next mystery. She rewards them by placing an actual Easter Egg in the inventory. (You can look through the Case Closed forum on the Her Interactive message board to see how this was discovered.) With the egg as your cursor, you can find new paths in the woods, even through the trees. They are just dead ends, but messages will appear in the text box, such as shout outs or a developer's rant about having to change the entire woods (I simply could not get out the first time I played and had to start over). The Haunted Carousel When Ingrid is gone, click at the very top left corner of the game window while facing the door out of her office (while the magnifying glass is red). Nancy will get a phone call from a contest. Answer the question correctly and you'll win an Easter Egg. After you've looked in the box in Elliot's office, make the egg your cursor and go to the prize box at the midway games. Click to the far right towards the garage to get a very odd blast from the past. Danger on Deception Island Click on the guppy in the tidepole about thirty times to get a special message from him! In the tunnel, keep opening the trap doors that Nancy can't go in over and over (open one and then open the other, and open the other again) to eventually get a very interesting video. Secret of Shadow Ranch There are no Easter Eggs in this game, although they were intended to be put in, as there is an award for finding one at the end of the game in the game's files, but it is not accessible in the game. Curse of Blackmoor Manor Click on the chattering teeth with eyes in Jane's room about ten times. You will get an egg! Click on them again and go to your room to set your clock to 6:00 PM (with the egg as your cusor). Then set your clock to 6:00 AM to have quite an interesting dream about a certain frog... With the egg as your cursor, click on the last button on the phone in Nancy's room to hear a very familiar voice (from Secret of Shadow Ranch). Secret of the Old Clock Straighten the painting in Emily's room about ten times to get a surprise! Danger by Design Flush the toilet in Dieter's darkroom about ten times. You will get an egg! After you have the egg and have looked at Jean's PDA, you will be able to call the other two numbers he has listed there! One is a sweet guitar riff, and the other is Morse Code for something like "Keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!". Perhaps they heard the guitar? The numbers are 48-15-16-23-42 and 10-80-01-08-00. White Wolf of Icicle Creak After the fishing shack has become inaccessible, keep going into the bathroom until Nancy says "Call 1-555-MYSTICO and prepare to be amazed!". Do that. Ask him for everything but "something very special" to hear him mention a lot of cookies. When you're ready, ask him for something very special (you won't be able to ask him about the other things after that), and go back to the ice fishing shack. You will be able to fish for an egg! (In the Wii version, the egg will look like a fish once you catch it!) With the egg as your cursor, you will be able to enter the vacant room in the lodge - it's decorated with hens for laying easter eggs and egg trees! Still holding the egg, set your alarm from a nighttime hour to a daytime hour to have a rather weird dream. Legend of the Crystal Skull While playing skeeball, turn all the blocks to hens and then back to mouths. You'll get an egg as a prize! Use these symbols from Professor Hotchkiss' website to open Renee's chest. There will be an egg inside! At Zeke's, look a bit to the left of the mummy, but still inside its coffin. There will be a piece of paper with a story on it! Figure out which words rhyme with numbers and which words indicate numbers: Midday - 12, Heaven - 7, Great - 8, Fine - 9, Score - 4, and Fun - 1. Put these numbers into the clock in the hall in Bolet's mansion to get an egg out of it! The Phantom of Venice Use the bobby pin to unlock the door next to Colin. You will get an egg! Make a gelato cone with the colors of the Italian flag - green, white and red! You will get an Italian egg! The Haunting of Castle Malloy Look at the book in Fiona's room. On the cover it has "LAPIN" as a solution to the lock on the rolltop desk in the tower. Enter that into the desk to get a printout of a fourth doll arrangement from within the rolltop lid. Arrange the dolls in the way described to obtain an egg! While playing darts, shoot all bullseyes until you have one point left, then shoot all of your darts out of the ring except for the last one. Shoot that one in the one point spot and you will get an egg! Turn the bottom stone on the pillar with the compartment in front of it to "Lughnasa". Turn the middle stone once and the top stone all the way around. The compartment should eventually open up revealing a sheet with the garden leprechauns on it. The numbers mean clock positions - turn each of the leprechauns to their respective positions at either 12, 3, 6 or 9 as according to the sheet. The gate will open up revealing that there was an Easter Egg inside the nest that was on the gate, which Nancy will get to take! Ransom of the Seven Ships Drive down the bottom road from the resort and past Shark's Cove. Go down the small path that has little patches of grass everywhere. You'll find an enclosed pit of sand with an egg just laying about! Using the previous egg, click on the right monkey that has the color shapes game. Win the game (you can't just click on the bottom left, you actually have to win) and an easter egg will be one of your available prizes! Once you've found all of the messages in bottles in the ocean (that have the Edgar Allan Poe piece and that say to look for "this" which is a picture of an egg "in the sand"), you'll be able to use the metal detector to dig for an egg underwater in the same area where the color sudoku puzzle chest is! It's near the top right to the left of the shark. Warnings at Waverly Academy Line the four star tokens up in the column where there are four slots on the wall in the basement in the order of cat, bug, orangutan, and raven. The slots will fall back revealing an egg! Search for ISBN 4755568135314 in the library catalogue and you will be able to look at the book "Mid-Break at Waverly" on the shelf to the left while facing the door! Inside is an Easter Egg! When in the classroom, press the raven's eye thee times, its wing two times, and its tail once. The compartment will open up to reveal an egg! You can use these eggs to ask Leela to play air hockey and get Easter-Egg-themed mallets! Trail of the Twister Buy the mystery box for $99.90 (9990 Pa Pennies). Inside will be a globe with three metal rotating twisters, and a token. You can use the token to watch the jackalope exhibit. After that ends, an egg will be dispensed out of the machine! You can also keep using the machine to hear different things. Leave some cheese for the mice after you've put some of them in the spring house. Come back later and they will have left an egg in its spot! Search around the spot the prarie dogs were in before Nancy moved them with the divining rod. Eventually you'll find an egg! Secrets Can Kill Remastered There is a number-to-letter code (A=1, 2=B) on the billboard to the right of the library that says cool, cool, pop, spot, grape. Enter it on the soda machine like you would enter the alarm and you will get an egg! Open Jake's puzzle box before you get the first symbol in the match box. You will get an egg! With both of these eggs are 80 quarters for Nancy's 80th anniversary, making 160 bonus quarters available! Also, after obtaining both eggs, a strange line appears in Nancy's journal: "I can't wait to go home and help my friends in the ..ERROR.." This most likely refers to the Clues Challenge in Alibi in Ashes. Shadow at the Water's Edge Print out the photo of the ghost at the photo booth. You will get an egg with the photo! Open the puzzle box again after you've gotten the computer password, but before you use it. There will be an egg in the box! Record an EVP in front of the lantern on the little island at the very front of the garden. Play it and you will hear "If a ghostly egg is what you seek, under the broken tile you must peek". Near the bath on the floor is a tile that is slightly darker than the others and is cracked. Underneath that is an egg! Put between 30 and 15 pachinko balls in the prize machine. The bottom right prize will become an egg, which will only cost one ball! You can use each of these eggs to skip one of Rentaro's puzzles! Also, holding any of them while clicking on the Avatars program will allow you to have more options! They are blue skin, purple eyes, pink hair (the ribbons for which are purple), a black skirt with purple leggings that are striped with two different shades, and a white shirt with a pink tie that has three white hearts on it. All of these items (except the skin) can be seen in the mini game on Her Interactive's website. These options are available in both the Standard and Special Editions of the game. The Captive Curse In the passages, there is a panel with two keyholes. Put Karl's desk key in the left side and Anja's in the right side, and it will open revealing an egg! Dial MONSTER on the phone in Nancy's room, and you will get a message saying "To find the egg, dig near the vegetable vampires fear!" Find a string of garlic in the woods and then dig in it. You will find an egg! Layer all of the glass tiles on the puzzle box on top of each other in a corner. You will find an egg covered in metal inside! Put it on the fire fingers on the bench in the glass shop, and then stick it through the glass to melt the metal off.﻿